Tai Bwo Wannai Trio/Quick guide
Details Agility, 30 Cooking, 5 Fishing *Jungle Potion |items='The guide will describe your inventory setup at each step. You cannot fit all of the required items in your inventory when you first begin, so do not try. All items which are not listed otherwise should be obtained ahead of time by buying from other players or the GE.' *30 coins *Small fishing net *Pestle and mortar *Steel spear or better. Not a Black spear. *Agility potion (4) *A bow and arrows *Banana (Can be obtained during quest when you pass the banana plantation.) *Knife (Can be obtained during quest when you pass the general store next to the bar.) *Jogre bones *Seaweed *Raw karambwan (Can be burnt, have extra in your bank) |recommended = Recommended: *Weight-reducing clothing *Amulet of glory charged and equipped. *Energy potions (You will likely have to drop these during the quest.) *'Do not use quick guide if low combat as you will likely need to bank for food.'|kills = Optional Jogre (Level 53) Monkey (Level 3)}} Walkthrough Inventory should contain: Spear, Pestle and mortar, 30 coins, Agility potion (4), Small fishing net, Jogre bones, Raw karambwan, Seaweed. You must be wielding your bow and arrows. 21 Inventory spaces are required for the next part of the quest. You will have the option to bank once after completing 1/4th of the traveling. WARNING: Right-click all items while cooking or you will destroy them and have to repeat steps in the quest. * Speak to Timfraku, tell him Trufitus sent you. Marked by (1) in cyan on the map. *Go to (2) in blue on the map and catch 1 Karambwanji then grind it into paste. Catch 21 more Karambwanji; drop your net to make room for the last one as you will no longer need it. Warning, all Karambwanji will be ground if you have multiple in your inventory and do not move to interrupt the process. *Check second inventory picture. *Minigame teleport to Tzhaar Fight Pits. *Use your Jogre bones on the furnace. *Use your Karambwanji paste on the Burnt jogre bones. *Use your Pasty jogre bones on a nearby sulphur vent to cook them. You should now have Marinated j'bones with the examine text "Burnt Jogre bones marinated in a lovely Karambwanji sauce. Perfect." *Cook your Raw karambwan on the sulphur vent. *Use your Pestle and mortar on the Poison karambwan. *Use your Karambwan paste on your Spear. *Bank at Tzhaar and create Sliced bananas by using your Knife on a Banana, then withdraw 30 coins. Your Pestle and mortar is no longer needed, dispose of it. *Check third inventory picture. *Travel to the bar in Musa Point, marked (4) in gold on the map. *Kill a monkey with your bow and arrows]] en route and retrieve a Monkey corpse, marked (3) in brown on the map. *Purchase a Karamjan rum from Zambo in the bar for 30 Coins. *Use your Sliced banana on the Karamjan rum. *Travel to Lubufu in Brimhaven, marked (5) in red on the map. *Talk to Lubufu and choose the options: Talk about him -> What do you do -> How old are you -> I could help you collect bait -> You sound like you could do with the help. *Talk to Lubufu again to give him 20 Karambwanji. *Talk to Lubufu and choose the options: What do you use to catch the Karambwan -> What do you do with the Karambwan you've caught. Accept the apprenticeship to receive a Karambwan vessel. *Drop the Karambwan vessel and talk to Lubufu to receive another, then pick it back up. *Load a Karambwan vessel with a Karambwanji. *Check fourth inventory picture. *Travel to Tiadeche, marked (6) in green on the map. He is located near , banking to use this fairy ring is recommended. *Use your loaded Karambwan vessel on Tiadeche; you should receive a Raw karambwan. *Talk to Tiadeche again to receive instructions to engineer a Karambwan vessel. *Travel to Tamayu near the mine east of Tai Bwo Wannai village, marked (7) in white on the map. *Talk to Tamayu and choose the options: When will you succeed -> Take me on your next hunt. *After the cutscene ends, use your Agility potion (4) and Spear (kp) on Tamayu. *Talk to Tamayu again and ask to be taken on his next hunt. *Use your Monkey corpse on Tamayu to receive Monkey skin. *Use your Monkey skin on your Seaweed. *Travel to Tinsay on Cairn Isle, marked (8) in pink on the map. *Talk to Tinsay four times to receive and fulfill his three food requests for: Banana rum, Seaweed sandwich, and Marinated j' bones. *Use your Karambwan vessel on Tinsay to receive a Crafting manual. *Travel to Tiadeche, marked (6) in green on the map. He is located near , banking to use this fairy ring is recommended. *Use your Crafting manual on Tiadeche. *Travel to Timfraku and speak to him to complete the quest. Optional Speak to each of the brothers in their huts in the south of the village to receive XP rewards. You must speak to Tiadeche in his hut to be able to thoroughly cook Karambwan.